Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast
by Mase992
Summary: He wandered aimlessly for years in search of atonement while She was set to bind his heart as human once more. Yet, as tameless and wild as the coursing of time is, will He ever find the man within himself again before darkness rises? LxZ, LxMidna AU
1. Prologue: Beginnings

"**Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast"**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**(A/N): First off, even if the title is misleading, this story isn't based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's not the typical fanfic where the characters are placed as the ones from the movie and follow the same plot with a few twists (not that there are any problems with those fics, actually I love them to death). This story is different in many ways and it's far from following the happy Disney storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "The Legend of Zelda", Shigeru Miyamoto does and also Nintendo.**

**Prologue:**

"**Beginnings"**

Silk and linen shifted under the weight of an adjusting silhouette. The hazy, Plutonian nightlight peeked through the crevices of the marble walls, reflecting shadows of cobalt and azure under sheets and white dikes. The forms hiding among feather pillows and cushions emerged with a long exhale of satisfaction, exposing their bare skin to the nightly light. Breastplates flexed atop a muscular back and tanned skin as the first body― a male― placed himself in a more comfortable position while clutching a pillow under his strong arms. Sharp features glanced to his side, messy blond hair falling to the side of his face in the process, and intense blue eyes met with the clearer colour of the second owner's gaze. A smile crept its way across his features and the look of his orbs softened at the sight next to him: the pale moonlight outlined the curving figure of a female. Her fair skin was delicate to the touch of the frosty moon's radiance resembling a frigid statue of a goddess. Her breasts bare to the ethereal winds of night, the belle shivered slightly at the cool breeze that came through the open window and hid her petite shoulders and figure among the creamy cloth.

The beau, still porting a smile, ran his fingers smoothly on her cheek and then took a long strand of her wheat hair. He tangled his fingers among the golden bang and brought it to his nose, inhaling the fresh odor of her perfume. She looked at him lovingly, a smile never leaving her face.

"That was wonderful..." she broke the silence as she began tracing the muscles on his back with a finger.

"Wonderful? That ought to be phenomenal, Princess." He teased grasping her hand and planting a silent peek on the frail skin.

Laughing, she snatched her limb back, "You never cease with the formalities, do you?"

He shrugged slightly, a joking tone familiar in his following words, "Should I? Not doing so would take me straight to the gallows."

She beamed even wider at his comment and then wrapped her slim arms around his nude shoulders. "**This** would take you to the gallows you blabber-mouth."

"Worth the risk." He breathed running his hand across her cheek and slowly reaching down her neck and back up her face, his fingers stopping below her mouth, tracing her rosy lips.

She gave him a mocking glance as he placed his body on top of hers, closing out all the distance between their skin and breaths.

"You implying something?"

He smirked, "But Princess, I would never!" And he leaned downward aiming at her mouth and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

---

"Sire, the guards have reported sightings of those dark-skinned monsters on Kakariko Gorge the past week. We've sent parties to the West Gate of the moat to stop any attacks coming from that direction as ordered. " Announced a man clad in green armor and chain mail. Multiple eyes were set upon him inside the throne room. Sitting on a majestically ornamented stone seat was King Harkinian III, brushing his snow mustache out of nervousness. His grey eyes peered down at the herald with certain sternness and the green man decided to stand to his gaze.

"Well done Sir Link." Boomed a deep voice as the characteristic tall silhouette of a Gerudo surged from behind a pillar in the room. His body was shadowed by the poorly lit back of the chamber but the armored Hylian and the sovereign easily noticed his hellish eyes among the dark drapes. Brown skin and muscles revealed itself under tons of armor and a flowing, tattered cape.

"Dragmire..." breathed the Hylian with hostility. Blue and red clashed as soon as their gazes met.

Scoffing, the Gerudo turned his back at him and bowed grandly at the king. "Your Highness, if I may?" He turned to look at the elderly monarch and waited for his approval nod. "I am well aware of the situation our country and us are in at the moment, so I suggest a new technique in order to defend ourselves."

Now it was the armored Hylian's turn to scoff. "What ever do you appeal for us to do now? Kill ourselves battling?"

The Gerudo's eyes snapped back at him with a deadly glare.

"What is it that you suggest in this hour Ganondorf?" Came a new voice, softer than the others but still as firm and formal as them. Staring down at the bowing Gerudo and the Hylian was a maiden covered in velvet dressings and jewelry. A silver crown was nestled on top of the bustling cascade of her golden hair. Her sky-blue eyes pierced straight through the desert man's orbs, ordering him to look at the ground, something she couldn't quite achieve with the second male.

"What Sir Link has done up until now has proven worthy and resourceful. Surely you don't claim that his and our efforts to support Castle Town with provisions and protection have proven fruitless."

Link thanked her in his mind, or rather, knew that he would have to thank her properly that night.

"With all due respect Princess," mumbled the scolded Ganondorf, "I believe that even if we could handle a siege for at least a month, Hyrule's resistance is... lacking."

Link's eyes sharpened and his expression darkened at Ganondorf's words.

"Carry on." Commanded the King, still brushing his whiskers. He had to hear all the possible options when it came to maintaining his kingdom's security and lifestyle.

"Yes, sire." Ganondorf leered triumphantly at Link and then proceeded to meet eyes with His Highness. "Our current position is all but defensive. It is weak, pointless, and leads to a dead end."

The princess and Link frowned at this. The Hylian coughed disturbed making note that he, the main planner was still there.

"We don't need to hear the rumors to know that the enemy is powerful and it is quite obvious that we're outflanked. And by not sending our soldiers to battle we have been pined to a wall and named ourselves as cowards. We have turned into the prey easily. So I say, we attack now. Take the offensive side of the coin and when these monsters are less than prepared we strike!" Ganondorf bore a devilish smirk as he said these words.

"An ambush?"

"Yes, I assure you that they would never see that move coming. We could even send Gerudo parties to their establishments as spies. They could even start the kill so when we attack they are less in numbers."

"Is naught but bloodshed the only thing in your mind, Ganondorf?"

The dark-skinned man glanced at Link with a frown.

"Nay, kid. I believe I'm best to say what's good for the safety of this country and I believe this to be the only way."

"You would only be sentencing those men to death!"

"It's the same as sitting in our asses doing nothing and waiting for the end!"

"ENOUGH!" echoed the elderly king's voice. "I will not tolerate any brawling in my presence."

Link and Ganondorf both looked down ashamed. "Please excuse our impertinence, Your Highness."

"Even if you are my Commander in Arms & Strategy and my Royal Advisor I will not allow you to refrain from your titles and manners!" Scolded the ruler, now standing and with his chubby face flustered with anger.

"Father... please sit down." The princess requested in worry for his health. Harkinian sighed and seated once again on his velvet cushion.

"Ganondorf, your request will be discussed by the Parliament this evening. Sir Link, for now we're on a waiting position. You may leave, the both of you."

Both males muttered a "Yes, your Highness", bowed, and left the grand salon. Link, as usual decided that he didn't want anything to do with that man and walked at a faster pace, leaving Ganondorf a few feet behind. The desert man walked at a steady pace with a confident expression marking his features.

"I assume that you still ought to thank your blondie for today's role."

Link stopped in his tracks and glanced back to the perpetrator. "What do you know Ganondorf?" he hissed menacingly receiving a pleased smirk from Ganondorf. Actually, he hadn't expected less from the man.

"Sleeping with the Princess won't help you in taking important decisions any longer, _Sir Link_." He referred to his name and title with mocking gestures and as if he was spitting poison from his tongue. The Hylian's muscles tensed as the blood of his veins rushed throughout his body with anger. He couldn't help to control the feeling or lunging himself on the bastard.

"Don't treat me as if we were on the same level, Ganondorf."

The desert man burst out a laugh. The deep voice resounding across the darkened corridors. Link frowned at his reaction.

"Yes, you're right. I wouldn't expect myself to fall as lowly as you." Their eyes clashed once more, water mixing with fire in a bubbling cauldron of turmoil.

"Neither would I..." Link scoffed before he turned his back to Ganondorf and continued on his way. He was sure that Zelda was waiting for him already.

---

A frown marked her beautiful face as soon as their lips parted. His form cowered by the gaze she was giving him, beckoning him to surrender to her charms and judging his every move.

"What happened to you? You seem... distant."

He sighed and looked down. He couldn't bare the pain that her blue eyes were inflicting on him so easily. He thought about the desert man's words and read their many meanings, his heart flinching with every possible answer. Her hand's warmness rubbed his cheek and demanded for his attention but he couldn't bring himself to do doing it. Not tonight. His azure orbs avoided contact with hers.

"It's nothing... I'm just not in the mood."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her head on his bare shoulders. He placed his left hand over hers.

"What if I tried getting you in the mood?"

He chuckled slightly. "You would fail utterly."

Their fingers intertwined. "What a pity..."

His skin shivered with pleasure as she whispered to his ear. Strange feelings raced through his body and blood crept to his cheeks. Not that he wasn't used to that but feeling that way always tickled him and made him nervous. He could feel her breath against his ear and was fighting the urge to take her again. He was fighting the idea of tasting her and avoiding the image of their bodies intertwining as in prior nights. He was afraid that if this continued he might hurt her for, out of all the people in the Castle, Ganondorf had already noticed his midnight visits to her chambers.

Noticing that her teasing wasn't working, Zelda sighed and parted from his side, covering herself with the sheets.

"...Would you tell me about it, already? What is bothering you?"

He groaned, placing his forehead against his knees, "I don't know..."

"Link..." She was pressing on the subject. Damn it all to the Dark World for he knew she would eventually win.

"I'm just... confused..."

She sat by his side, passing a gentle hand across his dirty hair while smoothening knots. "About today, is it?"

Link nodded. He knew she was talking about something else but he couldn't just tell her about his talk with the desert bastard. She continued caressing his bangs, looking down at him tenderly. He sighed relieved and soon rested his head on her legs. Her touch was like magic on him.

"Do not worry too much about Dragmire's strategy. I've seen that it is rejected by the council so you can relax."

"I just wonder if that's the right move..."

She smiled and continued brushing golden strands between her fingers. Then she proceeded to kiss his cheek gently.

"We will be all right... you will see..."

He grasped her free hand in his and brought it to his mouth, placing a sweet kiss on her skin as he had done many times before.

"...And I will keep you safe..."

---

"In the books of old, there are various tales of the final battle of Hyrule. They tell of the grand siege of the castle by our people and the taking of it with use of our supreme magic. There are one too many variations of that historical incident but they all come to the same conclusion. They all tell of the creation of this Hirulia, the death of the Royal Family, and the legend of a deadly beast that was said to roam by nightfall around the ancient princess's grave seeking for atonement."


	2. Chapter 1: Hirulia

"**Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast"**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**(A/N): First off, even if the title is misleading, this story isn't based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's not the typical fanfic where the characters are placed as the ones from the movie and follow the same plot with a few twists (not that there are any problems with those fics, actually I love them to death). This story is different in many ways and it's far from following the happy Disney storyline. Also, I'm basing myself on Twilight Princess's version of Hyrule wii-wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "The Legend of Zelda", Shigeru Miyamoto does and also Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Hirulia"**

"In the books of old, there are various tales of the final battle of Hyrule. They tell of the grand siege of the castle by our people and the taking of it with use of our supreme magic. There are one too many variations of that historical incident but they all come to the same conclusion. They all tell of the creation of this Hirulia, the death of the Royal Family, and the legend of a deadly beast that was said to roam by nightfall around the ancient princess's grave seeking for atonement."

"Mhm..."

"Paying utmost attention, aren't you, Princess?"

"Mhm..."

Sighing, the owner of wrinkled and elderly hands closed the voluptuous tome and slammed it against the desk, gaining the attention of a few servants that were passing by. A frown etched on the worn out features of the senior's face as his tired, blue eyes glanced reproachfully at his distracted student.

"Princess," he scolded, "Not this again."

The only response was a displeased moan. The elderly man crossed his arms and tapped one of his fingers while waiting for the 'correct' answer. "Fine. If you are not going to reply in a more educated fashion then I would at least expect you to listen to your history lessons with some interest. You could pretend to listen at the very least. "

"I'm listening..." hissed a female's voice.

"Doesn't seem like that to me..."

"Then I can recommend you a fine doctor from town, Professor."

The old man's skin reddened with anger giving his scrawny face a funny hue the likes of the famous Goron rubies. Robes billowing behind him, he proceeded to stomp out of the chamber, shutting the great doors with a loud thumping noise. "Touchy, isn't he?" Giggled the female's voice once more as its owner glanced with devilish pleasure at the door her teacher had used. Standing from a velvet chair, she stretched her limbs skyward and yawned loudly, as un-princess-like as she could. She studied with carmine eyes her surroundings, frowning at the dullness of her private library. Old armors serving as decoration stood on each corner of the marble walls of the great salon, and red banners adorned the repetitive scales of grey and white slightly livening up the place's stoic atmosphere. Grumbling, she fumbled back on her chair, placing her long legs on the golden, ivy-ornamented arms and faced the wooden roof. Auburn bangs cascaded down her slightly bared shoulders. As her long robes dangled from her curved body like blankets wrapped around a newborn baby. Her highly detailed clothes were composed basically of a nightly cape and a skirt. Fluorescent markings etched around her sleeves giving her pale skin an eerie blue tint while a silver crown rested on her forehead. She sighed, closing said piercing eyes, allowing darkness to take over her range of vision.

"Hyrule... Hirulia...my kingdom, her kingdom..." she glanced at the large volume that laid forgotten on the desk before her and then grunted, sitting in a more comfortable position. "History or fairy tales..." She covered her eyes in frustration, "Argh! What does it matter anyway!? Why should I care about the origins of a country that hates me!?"

Standing, she violently struck the cursed bundle of leather and paper and headed toward the window, rubbing her temple in an attempt to nurse her racing feelings. Below her frustrated exterior, rage and fear were bubbling uneasily beckoning to take over her distressed thoughts.

"Stop it, stop... you have to keep that anger of yours controlled or else..." she stared beyond the cold barriers of stone and into the welcoming rays of sunlight from outside the palace. Her gaze grew distant, as her expression became softer. She finally smiled and turning back to the stack of books that she had yet to read, her sight was caught by the poor volume she had lunged earlier in her sudden outburst of anger.

"Oh come on... now I suppose I'm going to feel bad for having such an attitude and, naturally, I'll go search for the Professor asking for his forgiveness and begging him to give me another opportunity so we can finish the freaking lesson." She crossed her arms over her chest, swaying her hips left to right, desperate. Groaning, she started toward the door and peered into the dark hallway looking for her teacher. "I hate knowing myself so well..."

---

"What about the riots from last week in Castle Town? I heard burglars had been surfacing at sunset and attacked defenseless maidens. There had been various serious cases of rape this last month."

"The perpetrators have been said to be male Hylians."

"Curse it to the Dark World! I knew that we shouldn't have returned them their rights after the Second Assault...!"

"As if you beasts had the right to say what is right and what is wrong! All your knowledge and even your life style came from our race's theology!"

"We were merciful to not condemn your feeble race to extinction and now you dare--"

"Denivar! Control your temper!"

"I will when this racist _Twili_ learns to control his venomous tongue!" Hissed a long-eared male, whose hazel eyes peered with hatred at the other humanoid sitting across the table. The human-like creature leered at him with unearthly eyes draped with a golden hue as his colorless irises reflected the loathed image of the Hylian.

"I don't have to waste my time discussing such serious issues with inferior beings such as you..." Standing, the creature referred to as a Twili, looked down at the rest of the politicians with repulsion as his tainted eyes glimmered with noticeable hate. His true intentions unreadable though, he started chuckling at some unsaid joke. The rest of the council, both Twilis and Hylians exchanged confused looks and shared a mutual fear. A Hylian, whose hair was speckled with different tones of white, stood as well from his seat and glanced at the Twili with tacit superiority, making the creature's intimidating stare to weaken its effect.

"Zant. Sit down. Now."

Dubious, Zant tried to imprint fear again on the rest of the men but under the strict and steady gaze of that sagely man he was powerless. Growling faintly, he regained his place. Still scrutinizing the Twili's every move with his firm eyes, the oldster recalled the main topic of their reunion which was the constant racism between the Hylians and Twilis that lived in Hirulia. Sure, eons ago, after the Second Assault, both races had learned to lived together. Powerful bonds of love and friendship were created, yet there were still resentful Hylians who still hated the Twilis for their intervention and conquering during the named First Assault more than 500 years ago. Their foreign magic was a matter of fear amongst Hylians since a historical document clearly stated the whipping of the original Hylian Royal Family by use of said mysterious artes. Clearly, a Twili monarchy was established and after another battle named as the Second Assault Hylians and Twilis fought over their differences in an attempt to make both races equal since they had learned to live in symbiosis. Then, as a symbol of their equality, a Parliament was formed consisting of both Hylians and Twilis and the land was renamed as 'Hirulia', reminiscent to the olden name of 'Hyrule' and the Twili's own country 'Twilightïa' (in Hylian language known as 'Twilight'). Of course, many Twilis and Hylians had learned to respect each other but there were still many exceptions that resulted in violent combats. Those were the main object of that meeting.

Soon, the barring voices of the discussing men overtook the silence that had claimed the room earlier.

---

She flew through the corridors passing busy servants and guards who were sleeping on their posts out of boredom. Heading upstairs she looked around the second floor for any trace of her teacher who apparently had found out a spell that could make the earth swallow him every time she came for him. As wise as the old guy was he could still be a pain to stand when he got angry (not that she wasn't, anyway). Maids bowed slightly as she rushed past them and avoided their curtseys every chance she got. Cursing under her breath, the princess headed through an all too familiar passage that lead to the main study of the castle knowing that what was inside would not be good for her rebellious teenage part (which obviously was the whole of her). Stopping a few inches before the door, she took deep breaths and prepared for the outburst. Her voice got stuck in her throat though when the knob clicked and the door opened from the inside by its own. Falling a few steps back she glanced at the person who came out and sighed upon noticing it was not Professor Rilas but another maid. This one Twili wasn't very tall. In fact, she didn't pass from the princess' hip and to other people's eyes she had the appearance of a child of 12. Her small golden eyes met with the princess's and a smile curved her purple lips, "Good morning, Your Highness. Apologizing so early?"

"Spare me the formalities, Mirian. I'm not in the mood." She passed an uneasy hand through her glowing locks and puffed. "How pissed is he?"

"Worse than a flaming Dodongo."

"Ah great." She retorted sarcastically. "Better than yesterday."

"Good luck with that, Princess." Giggled Mirian adjusting her dress.

"Mirian, how many times have I told you that you can just call me by my name?" Hissed the princess.

Blushing slightly Mirian turned to glance at her feet, "Too many to count Your Highness..."

"Ahem."

"Midna."

"That's better."

"Your Hi—I mean, Midna, I'm glad I could found you right now. I have a message from the Council..." Her voice trailed off upon noticing Midna's expression darken with irritation. Worried about making her any angrier she avoided eye contact with the ruler and played shyly with the trim of her turquoise dress.

"Ugh, that's great! What do those old fools want from me now? More speeches?"

"Actually, they just wanted you not to forget about today's meeting..."

"Yet _another_ one of those... Don't they get tired of them?"

"Uh... I wouldn't know miss—I mean, Midna..."

"Well then, you can tell them that I'm delighted to know that I've been invited to one of their lousy meetings and would love to hear their ranting and babbling about the same old stuff."

"Miss?"

"But sadly, I won't be able to go. What a pity."

"Miss, they wanted to make sure you attended. This seemed to be a serious matter."

"Fun."

Mirian smiled knowingly and continued on her way. "It'll be okay," She ushered from the end of the hall and then turned disappearing among the corridors.

Sighing, Midna turned back to the door as new thoughts rushed through her mind. She wondered about the meeting she had just been informed about. But hey! I mean, what gives? They were supposed to be the voice of the people and all that jazz but they hardly ever left their chambers or removed their butts from their comfortable chairs. And to top it all they were always bickering and bitching between them. So much with being the 'voice of the people'. What did _they_ know? What did _any_ of them know about living outside the castle walls? What did they know besides a life of luxury? Surely they never worried if there would be dinner that night and surely they didn't know of the _real_ racism that took place in Hirulia. She could bet her title that they didn't know a thing about suffering. None of them knew about it and they still sat pompously on their asses in a majestic room ordering _her_, the princess, around! Her! When they had not right! They didn't know how it felt to truly ache inside! How it felt to know that maybe, just maybe the next day would be better and if it wasn't then you were just screwed and had to live with it! That's just how life is! Praying won't do you any good you just have to make things happen!

Her sight blurred slightly as the familiar feel of cold tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Her fists shook slightly as her tough exterior melted away at those last thoughts. Sniffing, she cleaned the tears from her face and smoothened her robes, then proceeded to enter the study.

"Get a hold of yourself, Midna." She told herself and pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 2: Coin

"**Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast"**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**(A/N): First off, even if the title is misleading, this story isn't based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's not the typical fanfic where the characters are placed as the ones from the movie and follow the same plot with a few twists (not that there are any problems with those fics, actually I love them to death). This story is different in many ways and it's far from following the happy Disney storyline. Also, I'm basing myself on Twilight Princess's version of Hyrule wii-wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "The Legend of Zelda", Shigeru Miyamoto does and also Nintendo.**

**Chapter 2:**

"**Coin"**

"Yawn..." Just as expected the meeting was boring her out of her mind. She had never deemed possible that something could drive her to poking her eyes twice as much than her lessons with Professor Rilas. But apparently, she was wrong. This situation made her wish she could scratch herself or blink, at least do some kind of movement. The continuous blabbering was driving her nuts, and frankly the words had blended into one a long while ago. Now she could only hear foreign words following the same monotonous tone.

"Don't you think so, Princess?"

"Uh...?" she snapped lazily from her spacing and noticed all eyes were set upon her. Their gazes were so steady she believed that they would pierce holes through her body. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat and out of nervous costume, swirled a finger between her hair. "Oh yeah—Yes!" She could hear the politicians clearing their throats, making her groan and slap herself mentally. That was not quite the answer they were expecting, right? She adjusted herself on the cushion once more and glanced quickly at the people sharing the room with her and studied the many males that looked at her. Her eyes met with those of many Hylians, most blond, as it was common, and long-eared. Following was a row of Twilis, all with the same stern and expectant expressions as the Hylians. Her eyes rested on one Twili in particular though. Frowning she noticed that he too seemed bored beyond belief since his expression was distant. Then, their eyes met and as soon as his orbs rested on her form, Midna's stomach churned with displeasure as she averted looking at his dreadful yellow eyes. There just seemed something wrong about them... She could still feel his sight looming over her body and shivers creeped over her shoulders. Another chairman cleared his thought, still expecting for an answer was not able to give and she turned to the oldest member inside the Council. His mustage, long and powdered by age shifted as he breathed. His stare was as dreadful as the latter Twili. Well what else do you want me to say you old goat? "Princess?" He said sternly. More like a question it seemed like an order urging her to continue an unplanned speech.

"I... I..." she sighed upon noticing the elderly man frowning. "What were we talking about, again?"

At her comment wave of sighs and whispers reached her ears as she tried to remain calm. The strange Twili smiled though. What was wrong with that guy? "Princess, we know that there are other matters that have your mind right now but this is important. At least, for your future." She straightened herself with a serious shadow overcast on her ruby eyes. Showing any more weaknesses to those guys would certainly help them take advantages of her stirring feelings. She wouldn't allow that. "How so?"

"As I was saying earlier, this matter concerns your royal title, Princess. In due your coronation ceremony will be taken place so you will start your governing duties soon."

She nodded. "I know that well enough for you to tell me, sir and I believe I've been well taught to know how to handle a kingdom." Her reply caused the Hylians and Twilis to glance over at the oldest man, waiting to see his reaction. He remained calm. "Or do this mean you will hand over to me my duties and place the responsibility on some noble family like in years past?" If that was the case, well then she would gladly hand over her role as Queen of Hirulia. She would rather remain a princess without voice whatsoever than sit all day listening to those men and their politics. That was far more pointless than her current condition. Studying with Rilas was way more interesting since she actually learned something (even if it was tedious of course). Of course she would not tell them that.

The old man just smiled and shook his head. "Nay, Princess. It's time you take over your role as ruler for it is your rightful destiny."

"You mean that—"

"It means that we _are_ going to hand over you complete power over this Council and the country of Hirulia."

Oh no. That was what she had been dreading. "But, that means the current ruling family will lose its position, right?" The old man nodded slowly. "Indeed. There is no more need for their services and they clearly understand that their role is over. Right Zant?"

Everyone turned to the Twili Midna had spotted earlier and she found herself looking at him too. Ah, so that's why she hadn't seen him before. She now could tell that he was a member, and an important one, of that noble family that had been ruling the kingdom in her stead to come and represent them. But now that she had come of age, there would be no more need for their services. She could see a few Hylians smirking at the Twili. One of them who seemed overjoyed by the news was named Denivar as Midna recalled his name. She wondered why the Council seemed so much at ease to get rid of that man.

"Zant, is it?" His unearthly eyes looked up at her and she felt uneasy once more as strange feelings purged from him and into her. Keeping eye contact this time, she noticed the frown clearly draping his features. Standing rudely, Zant pointed at her and his eyes shimmered with a strange emotion Midna soon realized it was pure detestation.

"That's preposterous! You cannot just substitute me for that pathetic excuse of a princess!" He spat in a high pitched voice, eyeing her like scum. Midna felt small on her chair. That man's gaze on her was truly repulsive as she found herself feeling exposed under his eyes. He scared her.

"W-What...?" she stuttered, perplexed at his reaction while the rest of the Council seemed abnormally calm.

"You can't do that!" he hissed and stomped his fist on the table. Midna's heart raced at its limit fearing he would try anything against her. "You can't do that, you can't!" He hit the table mercilessly and she feared that he would pound his way through the wood. He wailed with fury as his eyes grew of a darker tint, reflecting purest greed and loathing. "It is my duty to succeed the title of as king and you won't be taking this opportunity from me! It's in my right!"

"As it is the Princess's rightful place to take over you, Zant!" Boomed the sagely politician's voice. Now he was losing his temper. Zant growled at the man, matching his piercing eyes with his own unearthly orbs. He turned to look at Midna who stiffened in her place, waiting for a blow. He stretched his limb at her whilst his index finger shook with fury, "You mark my words... _Princess_..." He practically spit the word. "I am to reclaim the throne you have stolen from me. You are unworthy of that title..." Midna's breathes quickened. She felt as if someone was binding her throat and was slowly taking the air away from her lungs. The sudden feeling of apprehension overtook her body whilst beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Zant's lips continued moving but she couldn't make out the words any more. The room started spin as she stammered and gasped for air. Clenching her teeth she cast a hateful look at the Twili as her red eyes ventured into his tawny orbs.

"S-stop...!"

"He's casting a binding spell on her!" She heard the voice distant.

A dreadful smirk curved his purple lips, shadowing his features and revealing his maniac facade. Then everything was plunged into darkness and Midna felt her body turn lighter by the second. Zant...! The sound surrounding her grew fainter until she could only understand some faded meanings.

"Guards!"

"Your filthy blood in unworthy..." Came his voice. She couldn't handle it anymore.

---

Unearthly whispers taunted the maiden's ears whilst she ventured among the mystique pillars of marble under the shade of the moon. The breeze humming under an unheard tune whilst the nightly winds grew subtle as she walked, white robes dragging behind her figure. Like waves of the yearning sea, her body was washed over by the whispers of the air and the spirits of the blackness. The silent flowers of the Courtyard were colored by the turquoise hues of the heavens as the celestial bodies shimmered openly above. Wheat locks stroked the pale shoulder of the lady as she enjoyed of the magic of the castle's gardens. The cone shaped trees did not shift as her silhouette passed by them and they ushered a quiet plead for her shadow, they wished for her to cast it over them always, even if it meant asking for their death. They were hushed though, by the new form that surged from behind the trees. Equally beautiful as the first one, a second maiden whose hair was draped with the tints and ever-changing hues of twilight. Her scarlet eyes intertwined with the first's indigo orbs. The first lady's lips curved into a polite smile whilst the second looked suspiciously at her, non-the-less returned the curtsy with a short bow.

"Back again?" She whispered.

"I had to." Replied the second.

The first woman nodded as her hair cascaded down her exposed back and tingled under the melody of the wind. She could easily feel the uneasiness that surrounded the other female's thoughts and simply brought her hands together like she was praying.

"Is it not it nice to talk with someone equal for once?"

"For starters, it's not as if we were the same." The second lady pressed, as her eyes narrowed. Hurt by the latter's comment, the blonde faced away from the other. Then she lifted her eyes melting the fire with the ocean of emotions reflecting in her own orbs. "Naught of what I've said is a lie, Midna..."

"Don't call me by my name...!" she choked looking away from the other woman. "I can't stand it...!"

The pale female's gaze was fixed on her form and feelings of awkwardness rushed through her, limb by limb and somehow urging tears to well in her eyes.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other..."

The tears finally raced freely down her face as she clenched her fist. "I know that! I know! I... I..."

Her legs grew weaker as she couldn't stand her own weight and fell on her knees sobbing. "I..." The blonde smiled and approached the weeping lady, then she hugged her and allowed her to cry freely on her robes. She lulled her with a sweet song, comforting her with each note.

"I... I just don't know who I am..."

The blonde nodded knowingly. "You will learn soon, Midna..."

---

Her eyes weakly opened again and were suddenly blinded by the pouring light that illuminated her bedroom. She groaned and rolled on her side feeling the soft cushion sustaining her body. Midna then noticed the drapes of blankets over her body and also a heated vapor reached her cheeks from the side she was facing. Finally opening her one more time, she lazily examined the source of the warmth and noticed a golden bowl filled with hot water that rested on her reading table by the bed. Slowly, she emerged from the white mountains of sheets and looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings of her room. She found herself in a spacious berth, to her right were a pair of ivy-ornamented golden windows that reached the marble floor. To her left were a set of closets filling her garments, and two doors that lead to the bathroom and the hallways. And in front of her bed stood a desk whose drawers were filled with jewels, makeup, and perfumes. A beautiful mirror rested on top of the polished oak furniture. It was quiet outside of her room, at least people were refrained from coming inside her quarters in her current state to leave her in peace. That was important for her healing it seemed. Light snoring reached her ears and the princess turned and noticed Mirian asleep on a chair next to her bed. Smiling, Midna tried leaving her bed when a great surge of weariness rushed through her legs and arms. Falling back to the pillows and shaking, she took a few breaths and then tried once again to get up. She felt lousy. The last thing she could remember was hearing about her passing of power and Zant's curse. Placing a hand over her eyes, Midna overcame the dizziness and sat on the matress, exhaling. She had expected the Council to hand her the right of becoming Queen of Hirulia but she certainly had no idea about Zant. She seriously did not expect a reaction like that. The bastard had hurt her, bad, and now all she could do was worry about the Coronation ceremony due next week. She hoped that she wouldn't have to encounter Zant again and that the other politicians would appease his and probably his family's anger. She found herself sulking while her reflection on the window caught her eyes. The sound of a few birds chirping outside tickled her eardrums and the mild illumination of the room made her aware of the time. How long had she slept throughout the day? The meeting had been after meal so, judging by the orange shadows that were casted on the walls and the ethereal pink on the floor she had slept for at least four or five hours. Forcing her body up with fewer struggles, Midna walked toward the window and rested her palm on the glass admiring the scenery that unfurled before her window. She smiled as her heart beat at a steady pace, refreshed at the sight of the current hour. The beauty of twilight had always baffled her. How the many colours churned and blended endlessly among the clouds covering all in a glowing blanket of light. She released a relieved sigh. Having her silhouette and hair bathed with enough sunlight, Midna turned to head back to her bead when she caught sight of a shadow from the corner of her eye. Veering her head once again to the glass she saw an odd body surging from behind the fountain in the Courtyard. She frowned as images from her dreams flashed past her mind, reminding her of the lady she met on the Courtyard and talked to. She felt confused knowing that those were naught but dreams and that maiden was just a fraction of her imagination. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass trying to get a better look of the thing. The shade slowly changed forms entangling its many appendages with the other. After a curious pattern of changes she finally could make out a set of paws and a strange canine body. The creature seemed to turn its head and their eyes met briefly. Ruby met with a sharp hue of cobalt and Midna could feel the cold overtaking her as a sudden loneliness took over her. It was as if the mere gaze of that form had cast a spell on her, one much more powerful than Zant's for this one made her heart shrink and ache. She gasped and the shadow turned and mingled with the beams of light that the setting sun cast upon it and just as soon as dusk was replaced by the cold lament of nightfall, it dissolved.

**(A/N): I have edited Chapter 1: "Hirulia" with more characters and important hints of information about Midna that will be important for you to learn in the future. So please, I'd have to ask you to reread it. Thanks, hope you continue liking this piece, and see you until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Seventh Princess

"**Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast"**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**(A/N): First off, even if the title is misleading, this story isn't based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's not the typical fanfic where the characters are placed as the ones from the movie and follow the same plot with a few twists (not that there are any problems with those fics, actually I love them to death). This story is different in many ways and it's far from following the happy Disney storyline. Also, I'm basing myself on Twilight Princess's version of Hyrule wii-wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "The Legend of Zelda", Shigeru Miyamoto does and also Nintendo.**

**Chapter 3:**

"**The Seventh Princess"**

The following days passed by quickly and the castle was bustling with daily activities for the preparation of Midna's coronation ceremony. Servants ran in every direction and occasionally bumping with each other. They carried plates or silver utensils, tablecloths, chairs, and flowers of distinctive colors. The Courtyard was constantly filled with the racket of people and guards working on the ornaments. Women bickered about how to fold the napkins or how to place the various buds on each table. Musicians had started to arrive days ago and they practiced the many suites and arias that would be played during the feast. The cooks were still considering which dishes to prepare and many had asked Midna which one she'd like. Of course she simply grunted annoyed and shrugged them off. She had no time to care for frivolities such as her favorite food. She would simply mutter something of "anything but Ordonian pumpkins" and then take off inside the hallways. At that moment, Midna's mind was set on something far more important than the ceremony. Two things actually. She would wander aimlessly along the corridors of the castle talking to herself. Her profound eyes looked tired as the same questions hovered around her head endlessly. Her stomach churned with each new thought, irking her. She would curse countless times when she found no answer to her doubts. The servants knew better than to ask her what was wrong and avoided the troubled princess. She had been acting strangely ever since the last meeting with the Council. Gossip had spread like water throughout the castle and everyone learned about Zant's threats and how he had attacked the princess. The Twili had not set foot in the palace since that last meeting, though and some feared he was planning something. Midna believed that too and even though she had told the Council of her fears they had told her that Zant was taken care of and that she should rather concentrate on her future for once.

"Stupid, useless goats. Thanks for nothing!" she grunted as she headed to her private library where Professor Rilas was waiting. She was so not in the mood for a lesson at the moment and seriously, she just wanted to strangle someone. Cleverly, every passing servant decided to maintain their distance from her and simply bowed before quickly darting in the opposite direction. Black robes tailed behind the princess as she finally reached the room and proceeded to enter. The elderly Rilas remained concentrated on his book even when the door was slammed loudly next to him. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Morning..." grumbled the female as she plopped herself on a chair across from the older Twili. No more words were exchanged between the two as Rilas continued reading in silence and Midna sulked about her many problems. She hated to admit it but she was scared, scared of Zant. Ever since he had cast that binding spell on her, she learned that he was serious about recuperating the throne and that he would easily dispose of her in the process. She placed her hand over her forehead thinking. He hadn't been mentioned again by the Council that clearly didn't understand her dangerous situation and she was left to her thoughts as always. As she was alone in the corridors she would be careful while expecting for a blow to come from nowhere. And every time she could, Midna would call a guard to accompany her on her walks by the Courtyard when it wasn't crowded by noisy attendants. The gardens were always the perfect place to calm her nerves or ease her doubts whenever they were silent. Sitting by the fountain or resting on the bench while looking at the sky was just the solution to her uneasiness since admiring the calm beauty of nature always managed to soothe her quelling interiors. But even now, the Courtyard had turned into an eerie place. Ever since she had spotted that bizarre creature, walking by the fountain felt strange. If she stood on the exact same place the creature had appeared on, shivers would creep through her back and the air mysteriously grew colder than usual. It was as if the traces of that apparition had haunted the place with an ethereal aura of gloominess.

Crimson eyes darted toward the window across the room searching for an invisible answer to the many fears and questions bubbling inside the princess's head. All of a sudden, the elderly professor smashed the bulging volume against the desk forcing Midna to snap from her trance. She had totally forgotten he was still there.

"...Wha—what is it?"

"Your Highness, I just asked you to recite the lesson I left you last time, remember?" A frown etched across the old markings of the severe looking Twili. Midna exhaled loudly, receiving an even nastier look from her tutor and she slumped her head to the side.

"I didn't read it..."

"I know that too well."

She groaned. "Then why bother asking?"

Rilas sighed deeply and then began rubbing his temple while muttering some sort of prayer. Meanwhile Midna examined her nails carelessly. He lifted his gaze before opening a book on a random page, "Turn to page 220, Your Highness." He only received a tired sigh from her. Lazily, the princess turned the yellow pages of an antique book until she reached the desired chapter. She frowned grandly after reading the title marked in big brown letters: "Remnants of the Magical Artes from the First Assault".

"Professor, why this particular lesson?" She said before adding with a devilish smirk, "Shouldn't we be practicing proper etiquette or the twenty different ways to wave during a coronation ceremony?"

Rilas cleared his throat and adjusted his whiskers, scoffing at her joke. "Princess, this is not a matter for you to make fun of." The female rolled her eyes at his comment. "See, I've chosen this particular subject for today's lesson simply because it is your duty to learn more about the First Assault now that you will be the Queen."

"Please don't remind me about that..." she muttered.

His features darkened. "And because you must learn about the many important secrets that the Royal Family keeps."

Midna's eyes glittered for a moment as she accommodated on her seat in a more proper fashion. Her long hair fell over her bare shoulders as she moved. "Secrets? Of what kind?" Now the classes were really starting to turn interesting. Upon noticing Midna's sudden interest on his words, the Twili's expression softened as he began reading from the first paragraph on the worn out page.

"Our ancestors were a tribe from the country Twilightïa on the far west. They were interlopers who excelled at magic and easily mastered the many ways of magic and invented various spells used for both good and evil. "

Midna nodded while paying full attention. This was by far, the most interesting lesson from this month. This was possibly the only reason she would have to thank the upcoming ceremony. Magic was something she had particular interest on and thanked her royal blood for it. The Royal Family was known for its mastery of magic and their vast knowledge on the field since their ancestors learned many techniques and possessed great masters under their jurisdiction. So, ever since she was little, Midna had learned to control protective barriers and cast simple attacking spells. Yet, her frail figure made her rather weak against offensive charms, such as the one Zant had used against her last time. She shuddered at the memory.

"Talented sorcerers crafted various tools that they amplified with magic and were used for learning purposes. With time, many of these powerful artifacts fell in the wrong hands and people started fighting among themselves searching for power. Battles ensued, in the process many were killed and thus Twilightïa was wasted and destroyed. The survivors, blinded by the accursed magic, in an attempt to reestablish dominion headed toward the capitol of the neighboring country: Hyrule. Their advanced abilities easily beat Hyrule's primary defenses and with use of their most powerful gadget: the Fused Shadows, they killed the current Hylian Royal Family and set dominion in their stead."

- Fragment of "First Assault Records" Chapter 3 by Trauss Twïlfen, Twili historian.

Midna's expression darkened and she looked at her reflection on the polished table. Her heart suddenly started aching as she suddenly felt like she wanted to cry. She felt ashamed about her past, ashamed that she was a part of that group of ambitious and corrupted Twilis that had fallen prey to dark magics. She pitied the olden Royal Family and even started agreeing with the current Hylians who despised Twilis. It wasn't entirely their fault for hating them, on the contrary; they had every right to do so. It surely would feel terrible if all of a sudden, a group of greedy foreign magicians appeared and took away all that you knew and owned. She had read before about the last members of the Hylian Royal Family and that before the war with the Twilis, Hyrule was in peace under their reign and that the king, named Harkinian III was a loyal and rightful ruler. She had also read brief mentions of his daughter: Princess Zelda VII Harkinian (apparently it was a Hylian tradition to name all female born members of the Royal Family Zelda). The few sentences she had read about her depicted her as a beautiful and wise woman with a righteous heart. She was said to be the most valuable treasure of Hyrule.

Midna sighed and prayed silently for the deceased rulers whose tombstones rested in the shades of the Courtyard where her mother's grave was too. Wait... then that thing she had seen by the fountain the other day was... Memories of her previous lesson with Professor Rilas dawned back into her mind and words she had believed meaningless were colored with significance. Final battle... Hyrule... siege... supreme magic... same conclusion... Hirulia... death... Royal Family... **deadly beast**... roam... nightfall... **princess**...grave... **atonement**...!

She mentally slapped herself for not paying attention in class and she hastily jumped from her seat and pressed her face against the glass of the window. Rilas looked at her with great confusion and then cleared his throat to call her back to her place. Apparently, the lesson wasn't over yet. But Midna's attention was set on the lonely fountain in the center of the garden. She stared and stared, waiting for the odd shadow from last time to appear.

"Princess..." He said seriously.

Where was it? Why wasn't it coming out? Then it struck her. How could she be so stupid? The creature appeared by nightfall, not in the morning!

"_Princess_..." Urged the Twili as his tone grew threatening.

Pressing her forehead against the cool surface again she sighed defeated, glanced at the stone spring one last time, and then returned to her chair somberly. She was still lost in thought, trying to make out the true meaning of that supposedly "deadly beast", when she heard Professor Rilas clear his throat for the third time. "Sorry..."

"Well said, Your Highness." Coughed the old male before pointing with his long, bony finger at the paper. "Is there something you did not understand from what I just read?"

"No sir." She answered monotonously. Then a line was drawn in her petite face.

"What is it, Your Highness? You seem troubled."

Midna looked up quickly, noticing her pondering over the other matter had been quite perceptible. She blushed slightly since she hadn't been wondering about the history study at all. Midna was well known for musing in her classes or during tedious reunions. Professor Rilas and the Council knew that trait of hers more than well.

"I— I was just wondering about some things..." she stammered. Lying was also her second best known attribute. The tutor simply frowned, seemingly expectant. She sighed as new thoughts rushed through her mind, though she was sure that she wasn't telling that old Keese about the apparition. Then a new doubt formed itself within her. "Whatever happened with those accursed artifacts, Professor and what does this have to do with the secrets of my family? I thought I already knew about the forbidden spell books..."

Rilas beamed and coiled one of his white whiskers on his scrawny finger. "Ah, that's exactly what I wanted you to ask, Princess."

Midna blinked slightly with confusion.

"You see, most of those damned devices were destroyed by the time of Second Assault when the Hylians and Twilis formed an alliance. Also, some of the most dangerous books of magic were burned but the Royal Twili Family kept some of them secretly."

Midna nodded since she already knew about the chained books in the forbidden section of the castle's library, protected by a barrier erected by a former magician said to have been Professor Rilas's ancestor for only her teacher knew how to weaken it down.

"The King decided to keep those books hidden safely because he believed that their knowledge would be useful in future wars but only if it was used by the right hands. The origin of that magic is from the forefathers of us Twili who some people believe to having been Hylians since the Hylian race is well known for their grand skills on magic, unlike Hyrulians or other races. Oh, gracious, look how much I've gone out of topic!" The Professor chuckled for a moment and Midna tilted her head impatiently. He wiped a few tears from his eyes before he cleared his throat (yet again) and continued, "Well, as I was saying, the King ordered for a few books to be rescued and also commanded that the Fused Shadows were not destroyed." The princess gaped with utter horror. "What? Those things are still inside the castle? You got to be kidding!"

"Nay, Princess. All that I have said is, sadly, true."

"Then why hasn't anyone ordered their destruction?!" She stood up with such force that the chair fell to her side. The blood boiled inside her veins as she glared angrily at her tutor who in return stood firmly. "Simply because the passage that led to their location crumbled long ago."

"Well, one can send an excavation group down there!"

Rilas coughed, attempting to keep his anger at bay. "Princess, even if we cleared the place, the Fused Shadows are protected by a powerful barrier that no one has been able to break."

The princess scoffed irritated and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Surely you can! That supposed barrier was likely placed by that old magician from the forbidden books."

"That is where you are wrong, Your Highness. That spell was cast by another powerful sorcerer far stronger than the one you mentioned." He leered victorious as Midna's ruby orbs narrowed dangerously. Offended she turned away from the old man and stomped toward the exit. Huffing, she pushed the doors open and stormed down the hallway.

---

The moon was high on the dark sky as the stars twinkled occasionally, casting their sheer light over the monumental walls of the castle. The winds were unfriendly that night, hurling powerful gales and cold slashes at the vulnerable trees of the Courtyard. The greenery shivered at the fierce touch of the gusts and the few dry leaves spun in a merciless storm, silently crying out in fear and pain. Their low whispers were hushed by the sound of trudging against the wailing grass. Wrapped safely with a dark cloak, stood the tall silhouette of a female looming over three headstones of marble, which stood motionless on the ground. Frail hands reached for the black cloth and removed the hoodie, uncovering long strands of orange hair. Exhaling a great puff of air, Midna smoothened her tangled locks, and squatted before the graves, studying the writing carved on the cold stones. She looked at them with a melancholic expression as the winds brushed her matted hair into knots. Was she losing her mind? Perhaps the constant pressure of Zant and ruling the kingdom has finally made her snap. Midna knew she was a strong willed person but anyone living like her would eventually go mad. She was just tired of it all. All her life she had worried about her future, even as a child living in the streets and now as a princess. It all was just so exhausting. And now she had seriously lost it, allowing fairy tales and stupid legends to get the better of her. Maybe the "creature" that she saw was just a refraction of a glass because of the illumination and she believed it was real because her mind was still thwarted by Zant's spell. Yes, that had to be it. But no, she had to let her imagination get the better of her and so she had come to see it again. She let out a laugh. Of course it didn't appear because it wasn't real and it certainly had nothing to do with the dead princess she talked to in dreams, the same princess buried before her. Her breaths quickened as a cloud of vapor escaped from her nostrils. The air was certainly chilly that eve. Her body shivered under the raven cloak as her hair tailed on her back. Her expression darkened as tears welled up in her eyes. Whether it was because of the harshness of the weather of her feelings, Midna began to cry. She stretched a hand and traced the name of one of the gravestones and muttered a muffled "Mother..." The garden was left in silence.

"Back again?" Whispered a soothing voice behind her.

"I had to." She replied as in nights prior, choking back tears.

Midna felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder and instinctively shoved it from her. Then, the limb gently reached for her again and giving in, the princess gladly grasped it, intertwining her fingers with the apparition's gloved fingers. She looked up and saw the maiden from her dreams. Flowing golden hair, a white revealing dress, kind azure eyes, and pale skin... just as she remembered. Yet this time, she bore a grim expression. Midna held her hand tighter waiting for the maiden to speak for her melodious voice would always usher knowing words.

"I can feel your pain, Midna and I must tell you it is all right if you need to cry. Forcing back your feelings will not help you at all."

Midna looked away ashamed that she had seen her cry. She knew she was weak. "I can't help it. I'm used to act tough."

The blonde nodded in reply and helped the princess to get up. Midna didn't bother to clean her robes. They looked at each other's eyes for a long time, neither speaking. The caressing waves of the maiden's ocean orbs soothed the crying flames of Midna's.

"What is troubling you, Midna?"

Looking back at the ornamented gravestones, Midna was hesitant to speak. "It's... it's about you... that grave is yours right?" She signaled to one of the stones that read: "Last princess of Hyrule. May she find a haven by the Goddesses side."

The blonde was quiet for a moment, her eyes growing melancholic. She turned away, "Yes."

Midna wasn't sure if she had the right to ask her next question but she wanted to know more about Hirulia and Hyrule's past. At least so when she was queen she could redeem her ancestors' mistakes and make sure history didn't repeat itself. And she knew very well that to do that she had to destroy the Fused Shadows, the only dangerous remnants of that bloody event. "...Is your name, by chance, Princess Zelda VII Harkinian...?"

The grass hissed its secret song when the cold winds of the night exhaled over them, chilling the air as the moon shimmered longingly on the ethers.

The figure remained silent as Midna held her breath, worried if she had offended her and stretched her hand in attempt to make the blonde take it. Then she noticed a sparkling river of tears cursing its way down the maiden's cheeks as her nude shoulders shooked. Low sobs reached the Midna's ears.

"Yes." Came her faint voice. She finally looked up and Midna was able to see her eyes full of sorrow and their gentle aura had vanished losing their warm, soothing light. Midna's worry was replaced by the frigid feeling of helplessness. The crying female's shaking hand reached and grabbed Midna's strongly, searching for consolation.

"Yes, my name was Zelda." The tears didn't stop.


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret Basement

"**Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast"**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**(A/N): First off, even if the title is misleading, this story isn't based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's not the typical fanfic where the characters are placed as the ones from the movie and follow the same plot with a few twists (not that there are any problems with those fics, actually I love them to death). This story is different in many ways and it's far from following the happy Disney storyline. Also, I'm basing myself on Twilight Princess's version of Hyrule wii-wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "The Legend of Zelda", Shigeru Miyamoto does and also Nintendo.**

**Chapter 4:**

"**The Secret Basement"**

The tension of the nightly atmosphere was perceived easily by both princesses. The winds swayed lazily on their permanent spots reaching for the glistening sky. An invisible thick wall had been placed between the girls a few hours ago. The moon had advanced even more on its endless course and almost seemed that in a few hours it would be able to touch the grass of the gardens. The damp morning air swirled like a heavy cloud around them, clinging onto their frail and quivering bodies. Her black robes clung against Midna's body, warming her. The second princess that she learned was the famous maiden of ancient history, stood silent next to her studying the writings of a gravestone.

"So it's true... my people was capable of doing such bloody events just for power..." Midna's lip quivered with anger. Her eyes never leaving the stiff blonde's back. "How... how did it happen, Zelda?"

She didn't answer and turned her face away from the grave, looking pained and clutching her chest with a gloved fist. Midna sighed knowing that finding out more about the events that took place during the First Assault would be tough. She had read how Twili magicians had seized the original castle and that both the town and the fortress endured for over six months with little provisions. Actually, there were some scriptures that said that the Twilis were growing tired about their strategy because they couldn't find a way inside. Hyrule Castle Town and its surrounding walls were extremely thick and well protected by soldiers and Hylian sorcerers too. Some parchments said also that a powerful protective spell was bound all around the moat and kept the castle safe from attacks and magic (she believed that spell to even resist the Fused Shadows). Knowing this, Midna wondered about the kind of shielding charm used by the Hylians, intrigued by their magical skills and the properties of the spell. Maybe if she searched for it on the old books from the library maybe she could learn to use it as a counter spell, just in case (not to mention Midna was an exceptional caster when it came to defensive spells and low leveled dark magic). She sighed, knowing that the only person capable of giving her such information was the aching princess next to her. Yet, she hadn't uttered a word since Midna's last questions and Zelda remained like stone, lost in thoughts reminiscent of her own past life. A frown defined across her pearl face and Midna could tell how the blonde's chest was pressured with mixed feelings (if spirits could still feel despair and sorrow). Midna's fiery eyes turned warm and controlled as a playful smirk curved her purple lips. "Forcing back your feelings will not help you at all, you know?" She chorused Zelda's earlier words and just then, the blonde's ears perked up and she turned at her, smiling at last. A few stranded tears were still running down her face. Princess Zelda quickly grabbed both of Midna's hands and smiled at the perplexed Twili, "Thank you, Midna." She cooed. "It is indeed true that one side cannot exist without the other. A mirror is not a mirror unless it has a reflection."

Midna blinked at her words of "gratitude." Wise and confusing indeed she thought to herself. Zelda finally let go of her hands and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "As you can see, we are both weak. You suffer because of your future and I woe about my past."

The breeze weakly lifted a few loose strands of the princess's mellow hair as she remained with her eyes closed. "Our destinies are an equal, a balance between the rough fabrics of time, sewn by the Goddesses without a certain image of the final result. As we pass the needles through the blanket we sew a different course and various endings. I have already finished mine." She looked back at the grim stone. Her facade wasn't as gloomy as before though. "Mourning will not change the final course of my own destiny. I weaved different roads and met precious people as I worked but in the end, I reached my goal, tragic it was but I deserved it for the choices I made in life."

Midna coughed and brought her hands to her hips. She couldn't believe her words. Was she giving up hope? Well, of course she was dead and all but she could still work out a better ending, amend the stitches and work out her second chance. That was why she was still here, right? "Are you kidding me?"

Zelda turned to her confused.

"Then what was all that 'don't keep your feelings to yourself' stuff? Are you giving up so easily? You think our destinies are predetermined and that we have no choice but to follow as some deity planned them as she liked?"

"Well, I—"

"That's rubbish..." she spat, "I am the one who works out her own path. No one's going to do it for me 'cause I'm sick and tired of everyone making my decisions and walking over me like some opulent rug! Maybe things didn't go the right way for you and that's only because of the choices you made and not anyone else's! It's your own fault you're dead (in a way...)."

Zelda remained silent as Midna finished speaking. She brought a fist to her heart and thought about her words. Simple, crude, but true. She had been weak and allowed herself to be killed. But she had fought death and faced it for the sake of her kingdom! Yet in the end, her death was miserable and lonesome. Hyrule had fallen and all her efforts meant nothing to anyone. She was just the princess who sacrificed herself in return for nothing. How foolish had she been, and selfish. Grieving about something that had long passed and did nothing to correct it. Her eyes sparkled once again with life and a true smile was given in return to Midna.

"It is true. I am in no position to sit around crying about my death when I'm still here. Even if my path was cut short, there is still yours Midna. It's long and promising and of course very changing, just as you." Midna wasn't sure if she should thank her or tell her she was right. "Midna, I've decided to aid you in your road. I do not wish to command you, just be as a shadow of yourself, a simple guide that had learned about the many forks one course can have."

Midna finally grasped the meaning of her words and returned a toothy grin, "You're welcome to stay, Princess. Actually, it _is_ quite nice to speak with an equal for once."

---

"I'm just curious. Some scriptures say that Hyrule Castle was protected by some sort of powerful barrier that was able to neutralize the Twili's magic." Zelda nodded. "Correct. That spell was our only hope for it was the only barrier capable of repelling the —Fused Shadows you said?—, Fused Shadows' attacks." Midna rested her cheek against her fist, turning page after page from a tattered blue book. A pile of volumes rested next to her. "But there's something off. If the defensive spell was as strong as it was said to be, then how were the Twilis able to whipe off the entirety of the citizens?"

Zelda's eyes seemed troubled, "That is exactly the reason I am here. Dead. The spell suddenly failed and we were beaten by the foreign artes easily. No one knew what happened on that day but it certainly was not favorable."

"Hmmm..." Midna bit her nails as she continued reading. "Strangely enough, there are different versions of the Twilis' victory..."

"Naturally."

"Look, this version doesn't mention the barrier but it says that it was impossible for the Twilis to scratch the castle walls and therefore, they sneaked into the castle by swimming through the moat and reaching the underground sewers of the town." She looked up at Zelda who shook her head in disapproval. "That's not exactly correct. It is true that several Twilis crept inside the castle using that method but it was only after the barrier ceased to exist."

"So the real mystery is what happened to the charm..."

"Exactly. Also, after the first attacks in the west wing from the throne room, the scrolls containing the spell's properties and instructions were burnt. And the person who invented said spell was killed during the ambush."

Midna's expression darkened. They were going in circles. Every bit of information was as useless as the common knowledge and Zelda was as blank as her. It was all just a vicious little circle. Surely, there was something amiss there. Zelda had mentioned that the spell had been achieved successfully in previous battles and that only by the death of its conjurer (who seemed to be an excelling sorcerer) it could be broken. Yet, the spell failed before the magician was killed and thus enabling an entrance to the Twilis. Then it hit her, how had the Twilis learned about the passageways that lead to the castle? There was indeed something wrong here. She bit her lip, thinking the situation over and over until the image of constant changing forms and deep, lonely blue eyes.

"Zelda, what do you know about a 'deadly beast' that roamed about the castle at night?" Maybe it was the cause for the spell's malfunction. But Zelda simply stared at her, confused. "I never met with such creature at all. And if I had, it would have been vanquished immediately."

"Then it appeared, probably for the first time _after_ the battle..."

Zelda cocked and eye brow, "It would seem so, yes. But what does that creature you mentioned have anything to do with this?"

"Well, in certain history books, sightings of a deadly beast by your grave were supposedly spotted and since they were extremely constant they were marked as a myth from the old historic event."

"And why do you believe in it so fervently, Midna?" Inquired the princess, noticing the Twili's anxiousness.

"Because I saw it." She replied honestly. Zelda looked out the window that showed the Courtyard but saw nothing unearthly. "There is nothing there. Perhaps it was your imagination."

"Perhaps." Midna bit her lower lip. She was certainly growing obsessive about the creature. She didn't quite know anymore if she had actually seen it or if it was just a dream. Sighing, she closed the book she was reading and thrust it toward the bunch of other volumes.

"There goes the last one." She grumbled as Zelda sighed disappointed.

"It would seem that the power of those Fused Shadows was indeed powerful enough to destroy our defenses..." she muttered. Midna seemed distant, lost in thought when she heard her mention those accursed artifacts.

"Yeah... Professor Rilas told me that their powers were frightening. I almost hit him when he said that they are still in the castle..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, the Fused Shadows are still hidden around here somewhere. We could be practically standing on them right now..."

"As a matter of fact, we are."

"**Huh**?" Midna almost fell off her chair when Zelda said that. The blonde walked toward the gigantic shelves and reached out for an old notebook that had been covered by leather, worn out by the ages. A blunt dagger slid through its brown pages working as a bookmark. Zelda held the coupler carefully, then she grabbed the dagger and stabbed it on a small fissure on the floor. Midna's feet shook as the floor shifted from its place and followed by a thumping sound, a hallway leading underground was visible. Stone steps led the way into the dark abyss beyond and Midna could help to stare.

"How... what did you...?!" She stammered.

Zelda smiled and placed the notebook back on the shelf. "I had to make sure that the secret chambers still worked."

"Well apparently they do!" Midna replied gruffly as she peered into the darkness. "You think the Fused Shadows are down there?"

"I'm sure of it. Father used to keep the family treasures in this hallway. Only a few trusty servants and us knew of it and only one of the royal blood would be able to open the locked doors that lead to the artifacts."

Midna sensed something strange as the darkness seemed to haul them to come over. She grabbed the fickle candle on the desk and stretched her arm toward the entryway, "Care to lead the way, Your Highness?"

Frowning slightly, Zelda descended the stairs first, followed by Midna who decided to stay close to the blonde in case something jumped at them inside there. The narrow hallway they followed seemed to have been abandoned for ages as rats and other disgusting animals peeked their nasty heads from the fractures on the granite walls. The candle was barely useful since it only lighted Midna's face and slightly traced a yellow road before her feet. At least it helped her see where she was stepping, the ground seemed like it was going to crumble at any minute. And indeed, it had crumbled before. The princesses found themselves before a dead end. The stairway stopped before a number of rocks blocking the rest of the road. Midna soon remembered what Professor Rilas mentioned and knew they were following the right path. The Fused Shadows had to be beyond those rocks, she could tell. The ever-growing and taunting anxiety that she felt was the only evidence that they had to be here.

"Now what?" said the Twili angrily. Zelda seemed just as disappointed. She placed her palm over the surface of the rocks and pressed hard on it. Midna frowned. Then, yelping, the blonde removed her hand as quick as she could and looked at her gloved arm with worry. Taken by surprise, Midna almost let go of the candle. "What happened?"

Beads of sweat formed across Zelda's temple as she examined her hand with caution. "I can sense a great evil aura behind these rocks. The dark energies are slowly draining away the rocks..." Crimson eyes narrowed. "So it's true..." Midna breathed. "The Fused Shadows _are_ here."

Zelda nodded, "And its evil energies are seeping toward the castle..."

Midna hissed, "We have to get these rocks out of the way or else...!" Raising her index finger, Midna pointed toward the hard surface, preparing a weak spell that would easily destroy the obstacles.

"Don't!" Demanded Zelda, holding Midna's hand down. "Your magic is not strong enough to counter that cursed article's. If the Fused Shadows' powers are indeed leaking, then we mustn't be close or else we could be consumed by it, like those Twilis."

Midna pouted, glancing at the blonde she pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose. "Then what do you suggest we do? Just let them seep toward the castle? No way!"

"You told me that the Fused Shadows were being protected by a powerful barrier, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be as powerful to me as it was said to be."

"But, it _is_ a powerful barrier..."

"What do you mean?"

"Protective spells are usually dispatched easily once the magician that conjured it has died. Only the ones done by great wizards would be able to stand the course of time. And this one is still potent, just slightly weakened. How long has it been since it was casted?"

"Supposedly it's been there since the Second Assault, more than 100 years ago." Midna frowned. "But still, we have to get rid of those things now that we can before something terrible happens."

"Control yourself, Midna. If you face those artifacts with your current power you could be easily corrupted and the bloody events of the past could happen once more." Her piercing azure eyes narrowed. "You yourself said that you would not allow history to repeat itself... It would truly be a tragedy..." Her expression became somber. Sighing in defeat, Midna turned her back at Zelda knowing that the princess was right. At that moment, both were weak and wouldn't stand a chance against the great power of those gadgets of olden times; those who had caused the spilling of blood for a senseless cause. She refused to let that happen again. She would prove everyone that she was strong and that she would overcome the tragedies of the past. She had to let them slip away, and the only way to do it was by destroying the remnants of that forsaken history.

"Let's go before someone sees us. At least we know now where these cursed things are. I will try to keep things under control for a while..."

The princess of yore smiled pleased at the back of the leaving Twili. She followed closely behind her until they reached the exit of the passage and were once again on the library. She removed the dagger form the crack and placed it on the old notebook safely once more and the floor returned to its normal state. No underground corridor could be seen anymore. Midna stared at the spot where the stairs had been gloomily. All this time, the cause of her people's suffering had been under her nose and she hadn't noticed! A sudden feeling of uselessness overtook her and she hit the desk with her fist. All this time it was before her and she hadn't seen it! She cursed and hit the table with more force. Zelda only looked at her with understanding. The blonde princess turned to the window and the last remnants of moonlight reflected on her celestial orbs. She walked next to Midna and placed her hand on her shaking shoulder and squeezed it gently. Midna remained still. "It is time that I go, Midna. I can see how shaken you are and I must tell you, it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Midna, cursing, brushed her hand away and leaned her head against the oak surface, her tears staining the polished wood. Zelda gave a final glance and the stepped before the windows, allowing the newborn sunlight to bathe her figure. Exhaling with contempt, she closed her eyes and felt as the golden beams stroked her pale body, painting it with warm yellows. As Midna continued sobbing on the table, she didn't notice when the girl vanished under the gentle strokes of the dawning sun.

**(A/N): And so, the story slowly progresses and now we're close to when the real story begins. Almost there guys! But now you know about the main mysteries of the fanfic and have grown to learn two of the main protagonists and their relarionship. Hope you are still enjoying this fanfic and see you in the next chapter! I promise the interesting stuff will start soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

"**Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast"**

**by Mase992 (-chan)**

**(A/N): First off, even if the title is misleading, this story isn't based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It's not the typical fanfic where the characters are placed as the ones from the movie and follow the same plot with a few twists (not that there are any problems with those fics, actually I love them to death). This story is different in many ways and it's far from following the happy Disney storyline. Also, I'm basing myself on Twilight Princess's version of Hyrule wii-wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "The Legend of Zelda", Shigeru Miyamoto does and also Nintendo.**

**Chapter 5:**

"**Escape"**

Dawn, morning, evening, twilight, and then night. The days quickly passed by for the royal attendants, in fact, the days seemed to flash before their eyes almost too quickly to notice. The coronation ceremony grew nearer and all they could do was wish for a few more days to make things perfect for the princess. When actually, the princess didn't give a damn about the ceremony. Everyone soon noticed that Midna had spent the last days locked in the library which was a quite unusual site. In spite of her strange actions and her baggy eyes, everyone believed she was practicing some sort of long gratification speech or other princess stuff. Soon, with all the hassle and movement in the corridors or the gardens, no one had their mind set on Zant anymore. Quite literally, the Twili had slipped from everyone's memory as if his sole existence was but a bad dream, especially for the princess who seemed to have forgotten him as well. Even if Zant wasn't troubling her thoughts, the dark shadows under her tired eyes meant she was still uneasy and everyone soon noticed it. It wasn't normal to see the princess staying too long inside the library or anywhere near books to say least. Also, some maids had seen her head toward the library late at night and there were rumors circling, saying that she had been seen talking to herself or to the complex books she was reading. Professor Rilas had been surprised one chilly morning when he found the dozing princess inside the study, fast asleep over an old tome's pages while books were scattered carelessly around the marble floors of the reading room. He had picked one of said volumes and read the title out loud: "100 Ways to Contain Dark Magic". He frowned and took another book from the floor. "Basic Steps for Spell Casting." His eyes wandered to Midna's sleeping form for a brief minute before returning to the golden title on the book's cover. He brought his hand to his chin pensive. Whatever had the princess so thrilled about dark artes? He knew perfectly well about her dislike of said magic and remembered she was utmost reluctant when he had to teach her a few offensive spells of that kind. He then leaned over Midna's slumped shoulders and peered at the page she had been reading before picking the poor books as her unplanned pillow. His eyes swiftly went over the inked words joining sentences together and their meanings dawning within his brain. An expression of horror masked his curious features for a brief second and then he carefully removed the tome from Midna's grasp. He slammed the book close and then with a disdainful glare at the ruler he slipped it inside his robes and left the room quietly.

Midna woke up by the sweet smell of honey smeared delicately over a pair of warm waffles. A slice of butter was placed on top of the pastries carefully and a glass of fresh Lon Lon milk rested next to the dish. Her deep carmine eyes opened lazily, beckoned only by the lovely odor of her breakfast whilst her tummy wailed in response. Moaning she straightened herself and yawned loudly, then rubbed her tired eyes and as soon as the foggy room became visible once more she saw the food placed neatly before her. She then peered next to her chair and noticed the tiny figure of Mirian stepping cautiously toward the door, attempting to be as quiet as possible. She smirked playfully and cleared her throat. The blue-haired maid stiffened on the spot and Midna was able to hear low muttering. If she didn't know the Twili any better she could easily tell she could be mustering an excuse or scolding herself for waking her up.

"Going anywhere, Mirian?"

The Twili yelped slightly and slowly turned back at her ruler, blushing madly with embarrassment. Midna only frowned at her frightened attitude. She was used to Mirian acting all flustered like that, fighting to not lose her formality. Or perhaps, trying not to forget their titles.

"M-morning, Your High—"

Midna's frown deepened with exasperation.

"I mean, Midna..." she added quickly.

A smile curled Midna's purple lips as she returned the curtsy to the shy woman. "Did I oversleep?" she added groggily as she proceeded to fork the fluffy pancakes.

"Not at all, Princess Midna— Midna I mean..." The latter sighed and munched a mouthful of her breakfast. "Alright..." Silence crept from the corners of the room as Midna ate and Mirian stared at her feet. Tired of that tension in the atmosphere Midna was about to say whatever came to her mind when Mirian's squeaky voice poke first.

"Um... I beg you forgiveness for my impertinence..." she trailed off, "...Midna but, everyone is talking about your strange behavior this past days..." Midna's chewing stopped. "Strange behavior? How so?" She said with her mouth full of food. She didn't seem to care about her manners at the moment. Rumors about her? So her nightly visits to the study didn't go unnoticed after all...

"Well..." Mirian hesitated but Midna's intense gaze made her look back down. "_Mirian_." She pressed and the other female shuddered because of the princess's tone. "I'm sorry I..." She sighed. "Some people say that you have gone mad." Midna's left eye twitched. "What? Are you all stupid or what?" She grumbled and rubbed her face with fatigue. "Whatever made you think that?" "W-well..." Stammered the short Twili, "They have seen you talking to yourself and all these reading is well..." She looked around at the many books on the floor, "...odd, coming from you, Your Highness."

Midna shrugged her comment off and chugged down the milk from her glass. Mirian stared expectantly. "First, it's Midna, and second, I'm just... you know, nervous about the whole ceremony thing coming up in... uh..."

"Three days, Miss Midna."

"Yeah, three days." She blinked a few times, fully awake and then, shocked, she placed the glass roughly against the desk. "THREE DAYS?!"

Mirian nodded repeatedly while Midna wailed about it. How many days had she spent on her investigation about the First Assault? Had already five days passed since she discovered about the Fused Shadows? Five days and she still had no clue how to suppress the evil energies from the basement! Thankfully the barrier still seemed to be able to resist the artifact's powers but Midna (and Zelda) knew that it wouldn't hold it for too long. That explained her exhaustion too. No wonder everyone had noticed her at night after all these nights! She grumbled to her carelessness and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Miss?"

"I... I'm just tired Mirian, that's all..." she lied and stood from her armchair. She walked toward the window and placed her palm against the delicate glass. She stared at fountain, expecting something to come from behind of it. Zelda had no clue when she talked about the supposed "deadly beast" and no books said anything else about it. It was but a legend that she had grown to believe in and Midna, somehow, found herself yearning to see that creature again. She remembered those dark blue eyes and she knew she wanted to see what was hidden beyond them. She desired more than anything to know why those tired orbs indulged such deep loneliness. There was something special about that creature, she knew it, but there was something blocking them. There was something she still couldn't put her finger on yet.

"If I may, Your Highness (Midna let it slip this time), but is something else troubling you?" Midna looked back at Mirian whose bulky brows were drawn together with concern as she stood next to her. The ruler beamed at her. Mirian was perhaps the only person that she liked from the castle. Somehow, her shy attitude made her quite likable and fun to tease at all times but above it all, what made her different from the other servants or noblemen was that she was very perceptible. Especially when it came to Midna's mixed feelings. But this time, Midna couldn't trust her worries to her. She wouldn't understand unless she saw _it_ and by doing so prove that she wasn't going nuts. She could always try though.

"Tell me Mirian, have you seen anything ominous inside the castle during the night?"

Mirian shot her a puzzled look. "I-if you refer to Zant, Your Highness, I can assure you that he's—"

Midna sighed. Apparently she had imagined the whole thing and now she had Zant to worry about again. She added him to her list of trouble: In first place, the Fused Shadows and the mystery from the First Assault, second was that eerie beast, and third was Zant again. Great.

"Never mind Mirian, I'm better now." She responded sarcastically.

Mirian blushed and lifted her hands before her tiny chubby face in panic, "I'm so sorry, Princess! I-I only wanted to—"

The doors suddenly flung open and there stood Professor Rilas stiffly with an elderly scroll wrapped under his left arm. He grasped a dripping quill with his other hand. For a moment, both females tensed under his sturdy gaze until his whiskers quivered as he spoke. "I am terribly sorry for intruding like this..."

"Intruding? Barging in is the correct word." Midna whispered to Mirian who suppressed a laugh with her hands.

Rilas' expression was stone. "If I may have a minute with you, Princess?"

"Sure you can." Replied Midna nonchalantly as she sat back on her cushioned chair and Mirian excused herself. Rilas didn't speak until Mirian left the room. He glared back at Midna who stiffened and held her breath in fear that he would explode with the slightest movement. "P-professor...?" she whispered confused.

"I noticed you have been reading books about dark magic." He stated grimly.

Midna grimaced, "So?"

"Books from the forbidden section."

Midna choked her following words and couldn't help to return her tutor a terror-filled expression. The last book she had started reading last night was one she had never laid eyes on and Zelda was the one who had given it to her. When she asked the blonde where she had found the tome titled "The First Assault: Nights Colored Red" the late princess simply replied she took it from the back shelves.

"How did you do it? How were you able to cross the barrier?" He spat and Midna couldn't understand why Rilas' current attitude scared her a little. Almost as much as Zant. He seemed so desperate to know and she couldn't just tell him about Zelda and that she had found the passage that led to the Fused Shadows.

She hesitated and then masked her fear-stricken face with a serious facade. "I found some on the back shelves. I didn't know those were from that section."

Rilas scowled knowing she was lying but Midna remained calm. "Maybe you forgot to place them back one time you were reading them..."

"Nonsense!" Midna gasped as he placed his hands hardly against her shoulders shaking her as he screamed, "You have learned a new kind of forbidden magic by using those books, haven't you? Tell me how to get past _that_ barrier! I'm getting _them_, certainly! So tell me!" His old eyes shimmered with desolation and rage. She whined as he shook her violently once more and for a second she had the feeling that the man before her wasn't her Professor. Her back hit the chair once more as he pushed her briskly deeper into the chair, urging her to talk about something she didn't know.

"Let.me.go!" She screamed and tried to shove him off her. The strength he had suddenly gained was inhuman! Midna wasn't sure how such an old Twili as him could easily keep her pinned to her place. Suddenly, she felt as his old fingers were placed around her slender neck, constricting her. She gagged trying to breathe desperately and she continued trying to force him off her. Her hands trembled as she lost strength and her eyes occasionally dropped. She tried to keep them open but she couldn't stand it anymore. It felt like at that meeting when Zant had cast that spell on her. She heaved trying to breathe and grasped Rilas' sleeves hoping he would stop strangling her. Midna tried screaming for help but her voice was gone and the only sound that escaped her lips was a helpless whelp. She looked back up at her attacker's eyes, the sight before her growing blurry as much as she tried to stay awake. His mouth was twisted in a maniacal smirk and Midna's hands quivered even more at the sight. But she gasped with realization when she noticed the yellow beady eyes glaring down at her. A name flashed before her. Zant!

The sounds were growing fainter and she couldn't make out what he was saying to her. Then, she heard a second voice— a female's. It sounded familiar but she just couldn't remember the name of its owner. The only name in her mind at the moment was Zant's. Her mind hollered the name at her and the silhouette of the Twili turned like a shattered reflection by the ripples of a pool. She hardly caught a glimpse of the fractionating light that shimmered before her eyes, causing her enemy to let go and back away. She heard voices again and soon she fainted with only one name drumming her ears:

_Zant. Zant. Zant._

---

Midna gasped for air and forced herself into a sitting position hastily. At first, her eyes could only make out blurs of black and turquoise, seconds after she was able to see forms and silhouettes until her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight. Cold sweat trailed down her temples as she looked at her surroundings. She saw a mirror, windows, shelves, and then she noticed she was in her own room covered under the sublime protection of her velvet sheets. Panting, the princess brought her hands to her abused neck and felt her maimed skin. She stroked her skin carefully feeling for any bruises.

"Fear not Midna. He's gone."

Her eyes turned sharply at the voice and she spotted Princess Zelda sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing at her with her deep blue oceans. Midna's suspicious glares made the blonde sigh as she reached for the Twili who flinched. She simply passed her fingers through Midna's hair and gently caressed her cheek. After a while, Midna's stiff shoulders relaxed and her deep crimson eyes looked back at Zelda without fear. "What happened?" she choked. Her voice was hoarse and she felt her throat raw. It was the same disgusting feeling she had after throwing up. Then her eyes flared open widely, "Where is Zant?"

Zelda looked at her sternly and then placed her hand on Midna's fist, relaxing the Twili's tensed muscles. "Away for now. But he is a powerful sorcerer and in no time he could come back."

Midna stared at Zelda with fear imprinted in her eyes. "How soon?" she stuttered.

Zelda's grave expression turned darker and she clenched Midna's palm. "I am afraid, that he could return too soon. I was only able to blind him until someone came into the room and he fled." She looked slightly disappointed. Midna smiled slightly and grasped Zelda's hand in return. "You were very helpful and I want to thank you." She blushed slightly. "If it wasn't for you I would have probably died..." She looked away.

Zelda remained silent, then a smile graced her own delicate porcelain face. "You do not need to thank me, Midna. It is my duty to keep you safe as we share a special bond..."

"But... how did you know I was in danger and where did you come from—"

"Do you remember what I told you in our meetings through your dreams? Do you know why we are linked by fate?"

Midna shooked her head puzzled. Her mind was such a mess at the moment. Zelda's eyes shone with kindness under the flickering light of a candle. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other..." Midna gaped at the familiarity of those words and even though she still couldn't make out the true meaning of what Zelda had said, her chest felt lighter at the sudden mention of that wise comment.

Exhaustion overtook Midna once more and she laid her head back on the soft pillow, her flaming hair spread around her head like water. She sighed deeply, "Zelda... how long have I been out?" She could hear the second princess getting off the bed and then her sweet, musical voiced responded in her mind. Midna didn't need to know that she wasn't in the room anymore. But Zelda had told her earlier that they were together and then Midna knew that the princes never truly left. "All day..." she whispered and then a soft tone played in her ears, lulling her to sleep once more.

---

The following day Midna didn't see Professor Rilas at all but maybe that was because she was confined to her room, resting on her bed all day, and the Council had forbidden her to go leave her chambers and especially if she wanted to go to the library. Mirian remained by her side all morning, occasionally bringing her treats from the kitchen. She said those were part of the feast for tomorrow's ceremony. She also cooed her by telling her everyone was worried after finding her fainted the other day at the library. Everyone believed it had been due to fatigue since no one had seen Zant. Only Midna knew the truth and was in constant fear for her life. She knew that the Council wouldn't help at all. Her current condition was all thanks to their carelessness and Midna was aware that they only wanted her to rest so she would be in shape for the coronation ceremony. The only people who really seemed to deeply care about her at the moment were Zelda and Mirian. Well and apparently this fellow named Denivar who had visited earlier and after kissing her hand courteously he had presented her with a box of candy. She sniffed with annoyance. Why would he care about her? Surely he had been sent by those swaggering politicians to represent them in her time of need. She scoffed and hurled the candies to the edge of the room with fury. Then she dove her face among the pillows and sobbed quietly all day. She couldn't worry about the Fused Shadows anymore! Her mind was full of many other things that she couldn't push away anymore. She knew that Zant had threatened her life twice and she had barely escaped his grasp both times with rash luck. And now it was obvious it would be impossible to know how or when he would strike again. She paused, pondering about her situation and then she bit her quivering lip. Somehow, the coronation ceremony sounded like the perfect moment to attack.

---

Midna woke up that night because of a horrible nightmare. She looked around her room for anything abnormal but soon noticed everything remained still under the pale rays of the moon. She sat on the matress sulking, trying to calm her rushing nerves when the sound of thunder deafened her and the room quivered. Gasping slightly by the violent quaking of the floor and roof, Midna tried to stand up but it took her a great deal of effort to properly balance herself. Thunders rumbled outside her windows as rays of white light flashed before the glass, making it shiver under its force. Raindrops plummeted against the castle's walls and the air soon grew moist and breathing became hard. Once more the ground shook under her bare feet but this time, the princess was forced to her knees by the sudden noise caused by an explosion coming from the bottom floors. She screamed and covered her face before she crashed against the cold, smooth marble. Moaning she tried getting up again and took deep breathes before she heard a great racket coming from below. She could clearly make out grunts and listen to steel clashing. Her brow furrowed with fear. They were swords! Somebody was fighting inside the castle and in this case it was no friendly fire match. Shaking, she pushed herself up and was able to hear the panicked voices of the woken servants who rushed through the hallways. Then, the lock of the door clicked and Midna stepped back in alarm. Mirian ran inside her room and the princess couldn't be more relieved to see her at that moment. The tiny woman tried to keep her terrified face calm but it was impossible due to the racket from outside. She quickly headed for her closet and drew out a long black cloak.

"Your Highness, please—!" she handed the black garb to Midna who nodding slipped the nightly cape over her body. Shielding her own short body with a blue sweater, Mirian lead Midna into the trembling hallways and both females could hear armor falling limply against the ground with the defeat as a deadly shriek pierced the noisy night. Mirian squeaked with fear and kept walking through the dark halls. They touched the humid walls to avoid crashing into someone or something hidden within the shadows.

"This way..." Midna heard the Twili whisper and followed her into an even darker room and both descended a set of spiraling rock stairs. Around the encasing walls spinned as they flew to the lower floor and below, into the basements. Midna could hear the screams and swords drawing closer as she stepped down another stair, careful not to lose Mirian out of sight in the black. Their steps echoed over the walls and then another abnormal scream deafened them for a few minutes.

"Wha-what is that sound?" Thought Mirian out loud and Midna just drew closer to the maid, looking out for anything unnatural to pounce at them. "I don't know Mirian but we have to keep moving..." "Right...!" Responded the short Twili, mustering her courage. They both continued running until the faint odor of mud and rain reached their nostrils. A second explosion made the ground rumble and both females lost their footing and fell to the stone floor with a thud and grunts. From outside of the room they had reached, they could see the dim reflection of spiraling flames as creeping shadows were outlined through the oranges of the fire that headed their way. Midna and Mirian both reached a small trapdoor and pulled it open, meeting the cold falling drops of rain. Both raced out of the room and found themselves on the right entrance of the castle facing the destroyed gates and stood on the road that led to the neverending grays of Hirulia Field. Midna's ebony hair, now wet, fell to the side of her nude shoulders as she clutched the robes closer to herself. The soaked garbs clung to her frail body like a mantle as she looked down at Mirian who was shivering because of the harshness of the weather. Behind them stood the east tower of Hirulia Castle burning from the top while the chaotic flames engulfed the rest of the palace.

"It was Zant..." hissed Midna as he eyes narrowed at the horrible sight. She turned to the broad field opening before their feet and tugged Mirian's trembling arm. "We have to go now, Miriam! We mustn't get caught! If we do, Zant will likely kill us..."

Faltering for a short minute, Mirian nodded and led the way out of the fortress. The princess took one last glance at the towering castle, recalling its former splendor. Unnoticed tears ran down Midna's cheeks as the rain continued falling down. Then she turned and followed where Mirian had headed and into the foreign grasses of Hirulia Field. Midna could hear in her mind that Zelda's soft voice ushered her, telling her that she was doing right.

"I'll get you for this, Zant...!" she cursed and at last got lost among the mist of the gloom.

**(A/N): Ah... finally the good things are going to start! I hope you guys continue reading since the real story is just developing. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and well, I'll see you in the following one:) R&R**


End file.
